


Thank You

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride to the La Puerto resort poses some problems for T.W.O.'s members. | I own Davis and November, but not Alpha, Bravo, and Fiona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

The four operatives had barely escaped the cartel compound in which they drove the C4-loaded truck into.

Luckily, the contact Mason was talking about had arrived to save their asses in time.

“The laptop’s over there,” Fiona pointed out as Alpha made his way over to the device. Davis and November moved to the corner to collect themselves and see how much ammo they still had.

“Fiona?” Bravo asked, “Heh—it’s been five years..”

Fiona glanced at him, “Yeah, since you and Rios got me out of there.

Bravo walked in front of her, studying the gear she was wearing. “What are you? Merc, bounty hunter, freelance killer?” He asked.

Fiona glared slightly at him, “I wanna kill Esteban Bautista, I’ll figure out the rest later…after he dies.”

“Found P.I. and Castle’s signals, they’re coming from the resort,” Alpha spoke up from behind the laptop.

“That’s not where they took him,” Fiona spoke up, “They’d take him to the church—they store guns, ammo, and hostages there.”

“They’re Cordova’s assigned bodyguards, they’re there; and if not, it’s best to regroup.” Alpha stated.

“I’ve been studying La Guadaña for five years, my gut tells me that’s where they took him—“

“Alright, but we’re going to that resort,” Alpha countered.

“Right..but you know I’m coming with you,” Fiona muttered.

“Heh—it’s her truck,” Bravo called to Alpha.

~*~

The five managed to pile into the truck, with November driving, Davis in Alpha’s lap, as well as Fiona in Bravo’s lap.

“Man, you better not crash this thing,” Fiona muttered.

“Of course not,” November responded. “Hey, you two better behave, or you’re walking to that resort.”

Davis rolled her eyes as she sat awkwardly in Alpha’s lap.

“But seriously, you guys are blocking the overhead mirror—“ November stated quietly.

“November, I swear to god; if you hit a pothole, we’re gonna have a problem,” Bravo stated in an annoyed tone.

“EXCUSE ME?”

As if right on cue, the truck hit a large dip; bouncing Davis and Fiona off the seat a few inches.

Both women knocked their heads on the roof, and Fiona’s skull ended up coming in contact with Davis’ mask which was pulled down.

Davis landed rather hard back into Alpha’s lap, causing the man to grunt softly.

“God damn it—!” Bravo shouted.

“THAT WASN’T ME!” November countered, trying desperately to pull back onto the road.

“Just stop the truck!” Davis exclaimed.

Wrong choice of words, as November slammed her foot on the brake.

Bravo managed to keep a tight grip on Fiona, but the sudden stop had surprised Alpha and Davis.

The masked woman was thrown head-first into the wind-shield. Luckily the glass stopped her, and the mask left a large crack in the window.

However, for the rest of the way there; Fiona drove as Davis remained in Alpha’s lap—with November riding in the truck bed.

Fiona didn’t mind sitting in Bravo’s lap though.


End file.
